Lynette Caro
Appearance Lynette has pale skin and brownish red eyes. Lynette's hair is straight chin-length black hair with some strands jutting out, round glasses and a medium bust. Lynette wears a white dress shirt w/ a blue blazer, black legging shorts under a blue mini-skirt and black ankle-lenght boots. When using her perrsona cards her eyes glow blood red. On casual days Lynette wears a frilled black dress under a white caridgan, red tights, black flats and a black purse holding her persona cards. Personality Lynette is a polite, conserved girl often uncertain about herself. She has a penchant for books. She can show some confidence, she is not afraid to speak her mind but sometimes it backfires and instantly begans apologizing for what she says. Lynette can act unsatisfied with certain things and is very curious, and a little embarassed around cute boys instanly turned beet red. History When Lynette was 5 her family was exterminated by Shinigami during the "Purge", leaving her a orphan. Lynette was put into a foster home and was never adopted.......(more to come) Equipment Quincy Cross: Lynette's version of a quincy cross that has a circle in the middle and a black star. Beni: A spiritual aware bird that acomanies Lynette every-where Lynette goes. It has the ability to talk and transforms into Lynette's evolker headphones. Sakia: A katana Lynette uses when she can't access her persona cards. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Lynette has a sizeable spirtitual pressure. Lynette's spirtiual pressure is blue in color and warps around her whole body. When angered it can decay and burn objects nearby. Having possed as a Shinigami for sometime Lynette has some knowledge of Kido, and Hakuda. Kido User: Lynette knows to some extent Kido. '-Shunko (Flash Cry)': Lynette's Shunko is controlled enough so that her clothes do not reap off. She mostly use this technique to get through difficult obstacules Master Hakuda ': she is able to hold her own against an opponent even compared to size difference. '-Dragon's Grip: Lynette get's behind the enemy, facing back-to-back Lynette grabs the the opponent by there neck and puling back beaking the enemy's neck. '-Heavenly Palm techinque' ' 64 Palm Strike:' Lynette rapidly moves her arms around her body, striking her target with fast hits. She used this when protecting herself from bee-like hollows. Heavenly Sphere: collecting spritiual energy in the palm of her hands and using 64 palm strike Lynette creates a sphere of spritiual energy surronding her body, anyone close to her when using the technique are hit by multiple strikes and when ramming into the sphere are repelled and knocked unconscious. Lynette used this attack on a giant bee-like persona that attacked her. Qunicy Powers: Persona Cards: A stack of spiritual infused tarot cards. Each cards represents the 13 arcanas and with the arcanas powerful demons that can be summoned. Lynette uses the demons to fight when she can't and collects other lose demon cards. Each demon card makes a contact with Lynette and Lynette has to abide by their rules. Evoker Headphones: Lynette has specially designed headphones that she uses to summon her personas. She calls out the command "realize" and the personas name and they come to her side. Names of Lynette's main demons: Thanatos: ' Lynette's main demon for offense. Thanatos is the persona of the Death arcana, Thanatos doesn't speak much but uses his actions to speak for him. When attacking he uses the coffins on his back and cleaver-like sword the rip his enemies apart. Or just repeatedly slam his enemies until they die. Thanantos is also rather protective of Lynette killing anyone that might brong harm to her. '''Juno: ' Another one of Lynette's main demons, Lynette uses her for defense and healing. Juno is the persona of the Priestess Arcana, and the voice of reason for Lynette and a second mother for her. Juno doesn't have much fighting abilities but makes up in powerful defense and incredible healing. Juno can self-summon herself to Lynette's side anytime she wants, she mostly argues with Io. 'Hua Po: ' ' ' A demon of Lynette's, Hua Po takes the appearance of a small girl, she is used for counter attacks and offense. persona of the Magician Aranca Hua Po excels in magic spells and small Kido attacks. Hua Po can not speak english but when she talks it sounds like song birds. She can self-summon herelf and mostly seen sleeping in Lynette's pockets. She has a love-hate relationship with fellow magician arcana Pyro Jack. 'Io: '''A demon of Lynette's, Io is used for offense using powerful wind spells. A persona of the Lover's Arcana, has the ability for anyboy fall for someone. Io speaks her mind when she can, she also self-summons herself much to Lynette's annoyance.. She constanly give Lynette headaches when arguing with Juno. '''Penthesila: '''A demon of Lynette's, Penthesila is used for offense. A persona of the Empress Arcana, Penthesila uses fencing and ice spells to attack. Penthesila is very quiet and only speaks when spoken to. Lynette doesn't have a problem with Penthesila. ' Lilim: A demon of Lynette's, Lilim is used for defense. A persona of the Death arcana, Lilim has the tendency to lure men with her siren song and killing them. Shiro put a stop to this by seal that power away. Lilim uses dark magic as her main weapon. Their is no ill will against the two. ''More to come soon....... '' Trivia Lynette's abilites are based off of Hinata's heavenly palm technique, Mega tensei personas/tarot cards, and Strike Witches photos. Lynette's theme song is Brightdown by Nami Tamaki. Category:Character Infobox Templates